


do it for me

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, mentions of past mashu/nayuta, sorry i made mashu a horrible guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mashu invites Ren to his hotel room and makes him an offer he doesn't dare to refuse.
Relationships: Mashu Shintarou/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	do it for me

**Author's Note:**

> Mashu was giving me some seriously bad vibes last episode and well I ended up thinking about this. You know me I gotta write whatever fucked up shit comes to my head!!
> 
> !!WARNING!! This fic is about Mashu coercing Ren into providing sexual favors (a blow job) in exchange for helping Argonavis, theres also some past mentions of him doing similar things to Nayuta. Please dont read further if thats not up your alley!

Mashu knew talent when he saw it. He'd spotted in Nayuta, and saw it now in the lead singer of Argonavis, Ren Nanahoshi. Much like Nayuta, he had the name to match his presence, a bright star in the night sky that could compete with the encroaching sunrise. Since the moment he'd met the young, aspiring musician on the street, earnestly asking for him to come to their debut, he'd been ensnared. And Mashu did not consider himself a person who was easily captured by another's light. He'd made the careful choice to pursue and manage GYROAXIA after hearing their sound and knowing that they could easily be propelled to the top. While he wasn't sure if the band would last, Nayuta Asahi would rise up, as sure as the morning sun, and Mashu would be there beside him to ensure his career was reaching its greatest potential.

While it would be a conflict of interest to try and grab up Argonavis as well at this point, Mashu knew it was a good opportunity to put the proud Nayuta in his place. His talent as a musician truly knew no bounds, the way he was instinctively on edge after hearing Ren Nanahoshi's performance with Argonavis. In a way, it was also a confirmation for Mashu that he wasn't mistaken. There was a glimmer there among the sweet and powerful voice, waiting to find the spotlight.

One that he wanted to hear again, privately.

And right on time, his cellphone buzzed, proclaiming an incoming call from that very young man.

"Nanahoshi-kun?" he asked upon picking up.

"Uh..." The hesitating voice definitely belonged to Ren. "I'm here in the lobby, Mashu-san, but I don't see you..."

Oh, so naive. "I'm waiting for you in room 514. Would you like me to come down and get you?"

"Ah, no! I can come up there!" Ren's voice lowered, a bit of uncertainty creeping in. "But, is this really something that serious that we have to talk in private...?"

Perhaps a little less naive than he'd first thought? "I don't like to do business where it can be easily overheard." It wasn't a lie. "Were we in Tokyo, I would have invited you to my offices. Unfortunately, I have to make-do with using my room as a temporary office. I suppose I could rent a conference room somewhere if you're uncomfortable with coming directly here, but..."

"There's no need to go that far! Sorry, I've never thought about having to worry about that thing before..." The kernel of suspicion seemed to be wiped away with that, and Mashu could hear a spot of relief enter his tone. It wasn't very smart for Ren to be soothed so easily, but Mashu certainly didn't mind taking advantage of it.

"Well, you should start thinking about it," he said. "I believe Argonavis has the potential for a bright future ahead of it, which is what I'd like to talk to you about. You'll want to take the south elevator."

"Okay. I'll be right there, Mashu-san!" With those words, Ren ended the call.

Mashu loosened his tie slightly, wondering what Ren's expression would be when he realized what he was actually here for. He was still young. Mashu had done a little bit of digging into the history of the band members, its vocalist in particular. A sheltered, shy kid who'd never once stepped into the world of showbiz. The other members of Argonavis seemed to at least be aware of the types of obstacles they'd have to face in their future, but Ren Nanahoshi was still completely green on that account.

He thought again about Ren when he'd first spotted him, sincerely trying to hand out his flyers - handmade by the looks of them - and the way his face had lit right up when he'd taken one of them. His disposition was so different from any of the boys in GYROAXIA. Mashu wanted desperately to push him to the brink -

A knock on the door.

Hm, that was sooner than he'd expected. He must have had the elevator all to himself. Mashu came to the door and was surprised to find Ren there, clutching at the front of his coat, chest heaving up and down with sharp breaths. He flushed, perhaps not expecting him to answer the door so readily. "S-sorry! The elevator was totally packed, so I just..."

"...Did you run here, Nanahoshi-kun?" It seemed so ridiculous, but there was no other conclusion to be drawn.

Ren's face turned the slightest pink, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Um. I panicked a little after saying I'd be right there..."

How cute. That sudden panic and fear of missing out on an opportunity, paired with his willingness not to trouble others could be easy to manipulate. Mashu would remember it for later. "Come on in, then, and have a seat." He gestured to the couch in the suite. "I'll get you something to drink."

While Ren wanted to object to his hospitality, he also didn't want to reject his kindness and so he sat stiffly on the sofa. When Mashu brought him a small can of beer from the mini-fridge, Ren's shoulders went straight up and his eyes wide. "No thank you, Mashu-san, I'm still underage!"

So little Ren was the straight-laced type. "Oh yes, that's right," he said mildly, pretending as though he'd misjudged Ren's age. This time, he pushed a small bottle into Ren's slender hands instead. "Here, some water for you."

Ren cracked open the top and drank some, whether it was out of true thirst or the intent not to reject his intentions. "Thank you," he said, after a long gulp. "Could you tell me more about what you wanted to talk about now... About Argonavis?" The way Ren spoke his band's name was tentative and wistful, like he hadn't yet accepted himself as a part of it, despite his hopeful wishes.

Mashu was ready to light a fire under him. "Yes, of course. Actually, it turns out there's different contender in the Battle of the Bands..."

As naive as Ren was, he understood the meaning behind his words immediately as the beginning of a soft rejection. His face fell. "No way... But you said -"

"Verbal promises shouldn't be trusted so easily," Mashu told him. Free advice. Ren frowned, his eyes going slightly distant. Mashu remembered the empty venue where he'd had his own private show of Argonavis. How many people had thoughtlessly promised they'd be there, only for himself to be the sole visitor? The memory had to be fresh in Ren's mind as well. Mashu tried to make his voice softer, somewhat troubled in his own way, like they were both on the same side. "I don't want to have you replaced in the show. After all, I was the one to suggest Argonavis. But the showrunners would feel more comfortable having a more distinguished band with a noted following."

"I see." Ren looked destitute at the thought of their chance being snatched out under then, until he realized there was more to the story. "You could have told me that over the phone... Or Yuuto." The hope was back in his voice as he looked up at Mashu, not realizing the coquettish way he seemed behind his lashes. "That means the decision isn't final?"

"There's still time for me to make my case. I believe in your talent, but I would be putting my reputation on the line by vouching for you all."

"Mashu-san! You wouldn't have picked us in the first place if you didn't think we could put on a good show! I know we'll live up to those expectations. Nayuta Asahi... no, GYROAXIA is really amazing. I want to go up against them for real." There seemed to be a flicker of something in Ren's expression, and his eyes sharpened. Mashu could hear the words before they made it out, but they were so much sweeter than he anticipated, spoken with pure-hearted fervor. "If there's anything I can do to reassure you, please tell me!"

"I was hoping you'd see it my way, Nanahoshi-kun." He took a seat beside Ren on the narrow couch, their knees brushing slightly. Before Ren could pull his leg in, Mashu calmly set his hand against his slim thigh.

"...Mashu-san?"

"Will you really do anything?"

"Are you suggesting..." Ren shrunk in on himself. "Mashu-san, this is wrong."

"We're both adults. I won't go any further without your consent. All I'm asking is for something in return for putting my neck on the line."

"I don't think this is the kind of band Yuuto or any of the others wants to create." The words themselves were bold, but Ren's voice was quiet. A whisper compared to this presence on the stage.

Mashu was all too eager to swat at his idealism. "What good is creating a band if there's no audience to hear your music? There are millions of talented bands that disappear without making a name for themselves. What you need people who are willing to support you. People with money, and power. GYROAXIA is an impressive band, but without our label backing them, that kind of high school band would never have reached its level of popularity."

Ren's face crumbled, and he started fumbling with the ends of his coat. His eyes glanced toward the door, wanting to escape but so worried about the band. He knew very well that Mashu was giving him - and only him - a chance to ensure Argonavis would play in front of another packed house. "I-I don't think I could compete with Nayuta if I had to do something like this!"

Mashu bit at the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. A smirk marked his features instead. "Really? Even Asahi has done this sort of thing."

Oh, the way Ren's mouth fell open at those words. "Even Nayuta has?" he asked, in a tiny voice.

"He's smart enough to realize the reality of show business, and he was willing to dedicate himself to the task, no matter what. If you can't be this determined, then..." Mashu let the sentence hang in the air.

Ren hadn't brushed off his hand, instead staring down at his own folded in his lap. He swallowed, twice, clenching eyes shut hard. Trying to make the proper decision. Mashu had no doubt he'd come to the right one. It was obvious by the way his eyes glistened, as he fought back any tears of frustration. "It's only an opportunity. I won't let you do whatever you want just for that."

Mashu couldn't hold back a laugh at that. Nayuta had told him the same thing, but with far more contempt in his expression and voice. It sounded like a rejection at first, but Mashu could see it for what it really was, an attempt at bargaining. Luckily for Ren, he'd never intended to go too far. There wouldn't be any way he could rush home in one piece without his bandmates being the wiser if Mashu truly had his way with him.

"I'm not asking for you to sell yourself for it. You're a beautiful young man, Nanahoshi-kun." He reached out, pressing his hand against Ren's cute face, cupping his round cheek. Ren flinched, but did not wrench out of his hand like a certain someone. "I'll guarantee Argonavis will get the spot if you simply... use that sweet mouth of yours for something special."

That mouth only looked more appealing when Ren bit at his bottom lip, his brows furrowing tightly. "Only that?"

"Yes."

"...Verbal promises are cheap."

"Indeed. But you'll find it's better to stay on my good side in this industry." Mashu slipped his thumb against the curve of Ren's slender neck, enjoying the horrified expression he made as he realized just what position he was being put into. Mashu wasn't the vindictive type, so the quiet threat of blackmail was a complete bluff. But Ren certainly didn't have any reason to bank on that, or even to believe it at all.

Mashu could feel the muscles in his jaw tense. His eyes shifted, he took a long deep breath - and then he was diving to the floor, between his legs. Rushing, ready to get this over with as quickly as possible now that he was committed to it. Mashu didn't mind at all. In fact, the urgency in his compliance made the blood coiling at Mashu's lower half pulse harder. By the time Ren's thin fingers were tentatively unbuckling his belt, Mashu's cock was fully erect. He spread his legs, settling back comfortably, and prepared to watch.

The hesitation came full force in Ren's face as he unzipped his pants and pulled Mashu free from the confines of his underwear. Ren stared at his erection with apprehension, as though he was being confronted with something far worse than he could have imagined. That was proably true. When he'd boldly come to his hotel room, he hadn't the slightest idea what Mashu wanted from him.

For a moment, it looked like Ren wanted to say something. That he'd never done something like this before? Ha, Mashu certainly expected as much from his sheltered background and spotless record. "Just mind your teeth, Nanahoshi-kun, and you should be able to figure out the rest. Now, go on... Take me in your mouth."

Mashu wasn't sure what was better when Ren finally did it: the image of his lips wrapped around his cock or the feeling of his warm, soft mouth around him. "Good boy," he breathed, hand instinctively finding its way into Ren's curled hair. The touch made Ren shudder, clenching his eyes again, this time with the intent of leaving them shut, as though that would make things go faster. Or maybe so he didn't have to see Mashu's expression. His face was usually stoic, but he was excited now, fixated on the saliva starting to wet Ren's dry mouth as he bobbed up and down the length.

Ren was, of course, an amateur, sucking sloppily at the head and barely remembering to watch his teeth as he did so. But Mashu liked that kind of unskilled intensity; he had an eye for it, had spotted it when he'd watched Argonavis's performance on stage. This private show was just as good, watching the messy dribble of pre-cum and spit start to slip down Ren's chin. He pulled back suddenly with a gasp, opening his eyes, and wiping at his mouth. They were reddened, and Mashu could hear the edge of a sob his shaky breaths. He only spent a moment recovering before leaning forward again, this time, taking Mashu's cock deeper into his mouth.

A pleased purr left Mashu, momentarily surprised by the sensation of Ren's tongue wagging in his mouth. Aware that he wouldn't be able to finish any time soon with his earlier performance, he was trying to up the ante. Mashu could appreciate that sense of awareness, and decided he'd be more than willing to help Ren out. His hand clenched in Ren's hair, pushing his face downward, forcing him to take even more of his length.

"Mmsh!" Ren blurted out a messy approximation of his name, and Mashu felt him start to gag around him, the head of his cock rubbing against the back of Ren's tongue. So good. Mashu's breath quickened as he stared down at Ren's tortured expression, his face deep red from humiliation and exertion both, fists clenched in Mashu's slacks. Meeting Ren's eyes, he began to thrust his hips upward, fucking his mouth in quick motions. Ren looked like he was doing all he could not to choke on him, to just sit there and take it as Mashu used his mouth however he wanted.

And all of it was for the sake of his band... That dedication was something really beautiful, that Mashu loved seeing again and again. He shuddered, feeling his orgasm closing in, urged on by every thrust into Ren's wet mouth. He was oh-so tempted to fuck him to the base of his cock, sticking the whole length down his throat - but he'd be a fool to potentially injure a vocalist's throat. No, holding Ren's head in place and watching the top half of his cock sliding in and out was more than enough.

"Swallow," he ordered low. Ren whimpered, his grip on Mashu's thighs tightening. With a grunt, Mashu came. His cock shuddered, spraying his thick release right onto Ren's tongue. A quiet sob left him as he forced himself to swallow Mashu's semen. It seemed like an honest fight to do so, but soon enough, Mashu saw the Adam's apple bob and released his grip. Ren pulled away as though he'd been burned, wiping at his eyes first - watering as he gasped for air. Then, he wiped at his mouth with his sleeve.

The way he looked at him now was not Nayuta's disgust and hatred, but horror, disappointment, betrayal.

"I..." Ren took in a shaky breath. The tears he'd been holding back for so long finally spilled down his cheeks, turning his voice raw. "I really thought you were some kind of miracle when you showed up for our show." Every word was full of bitter self-loathing at himself for being deceived.

Mashu could only smile, looking at the once pure boy in front of him, now forever stained, literally and figuratively. "Sorry, Nanahoshi-kun. I'm only human."

And humans were capable of doing anything in order to get what they wanted. The both of them were proof of that.


End file.
